Más que un apellido
by Yumiko Matsumoto
Summary: "Porque Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no es solo un apellido, es más que eso, pero sobre todo porque no es su padre, si no su mejor versión" Conjunto de drabbles, desde el nacimiento hasta el ingreso en Hogwarts, del primogénito de la familia Malfoy.
1. Ojos grises

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _Si yo fuera su dueña, ciertos personajes no habrían muerto, y cierto pelirrojo aún conservaría su oreja._

* * *

Miedo. Eso era lo que sentía el joven mago de cabellos platinos, mientras se paseaba nervioso frente a la enorme puerta de madera de roble. Numerosos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente en aquel instante, cada uno más oscuro que el anterior.

Al otro lado, podía oír los gritos de su esposa, y si no fuera porque ya le habían echado de la habitación y sabia que realmente estorbaba más que otra cosa, hubiera irrumpido de nuevo en la sala.

Al rato, los gritos de su esposa dejaron de resonar en la enorme mansión y el mago sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un instante, segundos más tarde, un llanto rompía el silencio y un par de minutos más tarde, los cuales a él le parecieron una eternidad, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una medimaga.

— Señor Malfoy… Ya puede pasar.

La medimaga se hizo a un lado y Draco Malfoy entró en la habitación. Su esposa Astoria se encontraba recostada en la cama, totalmente exhausta pero con una enorme sonrisa. Una de las enfermeras se acerco a él, con un bulto entre sus brazos y se lo ofreció.

— Enhorabuena, es un saludable y hermoso varón.

Draco observo el bulto de paños como si este fuera a atacarle en cualquier instante, hasta que la voz de su esposa le llamo la atención.

— Tranquilo querido. Cógelo, no te va a morder.

No muy seguro de ello, Draco tomo el bulto entre sus brazos con torpeza, sin saber que hacer exactamente. La enfermera, con una divertida sonrisa ante la reacción del padre primerizo, aparto las mantas que cubrían al infante, revelando así su rostro.

Draco frunció el ceño al verlo, le pareció la cosa más fea del mundo. Aquella pequeña cabeza enrojecida y arrugada, con cuatro pelos platinos escasos adornando su frente, distaba mucho de ser adorable, como decía todo el mundo sobre los recién nacidos.

Con cuidado, acerco uno de sus dedos al infante y le toco la respingona nariz, provocándole un pequeño estornudo. Acto seguido, y con un rápido movimiento que sobresalto a su padre, el pequeño tomo uno de sus dedos con su pequeña mano y lo apretó con fuerza mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Draco miro al pequeño sorprendido ante su fuerza e intento soltarse, pero el infante no cedió en su agarre. Ante la situación, acaricio con su pulgar la mano de su pequeño hijo y este abrió los ojos sobresaltado, mirándole directamente y de pronto, a Draco ya no le pareció tan horrendo.

Sus ojos eran de un color gris que le recordaban al hielo, exactamente como los suyos, y Draco se vio reflejado en ellos.

— Es clavadito a su padre ¿No te parece hermoso? — Comentó una feliz y cansada Astoria desde la cama, sin perder detalle de la escena.

Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos y Draco comprobó lo cierto que era lo que su esposa había dicho. Aquella pequeña criatura era un calco de él, pero con una enorme diferencia. Sus ojos aún transmitían una mirada llena de pureza e inocencia que el perdió hacía mucho tiempo. Aquel pequeño aún era ajeno a la oscuridad del mundo y Draco sintió que su corazón se encogía al pensar en todo lo que le esperaría allí fuera, en todo lo que tendría que pasar y soportar por llevar su apellido y volvió a sentir miedo ante el futuro de aquella criatura.

Con más ternura, Draco volvió a acariciar la mano del pequeño.

— Scorpius…

Al pronunciar su nombre, el pequeño sonrió y alargo su mano libre hacia el rostro de su padre. Draco, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, le devolvió la sonrisa al pequeño, una sonrisa sincera, sin ironía ni maldad, que él no creía poseer y sintió como algo cálido comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

Y fue en aquel instante, ante la llorosa y feliz mirada de Astoria al contemplar la escena, que Draco se hizo una promesa. No permitirá que aquella mirada se corrompiera, no permitiría que su hijo cometiera sus mismos errores y lo llevaran por su mismo camino. El se encargaría de que su hijo fuera un mejor Malfoy y una mejor persona de lo que el mismo fue. Por él, Draco se aseguraría de ser un buen padre para el pequeño Scorpius.

* * *

 _Y eso es todo amigos._

 _Con este pequeño Drabble, que espero que os agrade, inaguro lo que será un conjunto de historias sobre esta nueva familia Malfoy, que seguirá las andanzas del pequeño Scorpius hasta su entrada en Hogwarts._

 _En lo personal, Scorpius es mi pequeña debilidad en esta nueva generación, y por alguna razón, me gusta creer que Draco se esforzó en ser un buen padre para él, aunque eso no le haya convertido en una hermanita de la caridad y siga siendo algo hosco, reservado y poco dado a las muestras de afecto, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta xD_

 _Si os ha gustado, os animo a dejarme un review para hacérmelo saber y hacerme más feliz._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Incesable llanto

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _Si yo fuera su dueña, ciertos personajes no habrían muerto, y cierto pelirrojo aún conservaría su oreja._

* * *

La paz parecía reinar en la vieja mansión Malfoy, o al menos esa apariencia daba al exterior, porque en su interior nada se alejaba más de aquella realidad.

Astoria Malfoy se paseaba agotada por las habitaciones de la mansión, cargando un pequeño niño de cabellos platinos en brazos, el cual parecía decidido a dejar sordos a todos los habitantes de la mansión con sus berridos. Su madre había perdido ya la noción de las horas que llevaba la criatura llorando, y parecía al borde del llanto cuando su marido abrió con fuerza la puerta de su estudio.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que le ocurre a ese maldito niño?! ¡Hazlo callar antes de que me plantee buscar un hechizo para dejarlo sin voz!

Astoria se giró furiosa hacia su marido y lo miro amenazadoramente sin dejar de acunar al bebe.

— Atrévete a lanzarle un hechizo a nuestro hijo y será lo último que hagas — Le contestó sin alzar la voz, lo cual solo sirvió para hacer más oscura la amenaza.

Draco se cuadro en la puerta y miro a su esposa con una ceja levantada. Esta le miro aún más furiosa y el joven mago alzo las manos en gesto apaciguador.

— Está bien, está bien… No lo hechizare — Contestó en un intento de calmar a su esposa — ¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios le pasa? ¡Lleva horas llorando!

— ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta? — Respondió Astoria furiosa — Es muy fácil quejarse cuando la única solución que das es encerrarte en tu despacho y dejarme todo el trabajo a mí.

— Bueno, se supone que tú eres su madre — Le respondió Draco enfadado.

— ¿Y acaso no eres tú su padre? Deberías ayudarme a calmarlo.

— ¿Has probado a darle de comer? Tal vez tenga hambre.

Draco dijo eso con la esperanza de que su esposa se calmara y no siguiera discutiendo con él, pero su pregunta solo sirvió para enfadarla más.

— ¡Oh por supuesto! ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes? Si, será que tiene hambre. Sin duda una gran idea.

Draco fue a contestar, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, su esposa le planto al pequeño en los brazos y se dio media vuelta.

— ¡Encárgate de él ahora! ¡A ver si eres capaz de calmarlo! — Añadió su esposa, desapareciendo por la esquina del pasillo.

Draco miro al pequeño, el cual interrumpió sus sollozos por un instante para observar a su padre, y a continuación reanudarlos con más fuerza aún si era posible. Con una mueca de disgusto, Draco entro de nuevo en su despacho e intento calmar al pequeño con torpes movimientos.

— Vamos Scor, tranquilo pequeño — Pero en vez de calmarse, el pequeño grito aún con más fuerza — ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas quedado afónico aún?!

Draco miro molesto al pequeño, totalmente convencido de que ese carácter había salido de su madre, estaba seguro que él nunca había sido tan llorón. El pequeño comenzó a soltar pequeños hipidos, empezando a acusar las horas de llanto y Draco lo meció incómodo.

Poco a poco el pequeño fue bajando el volumen de sus lloros, pero sin terminar de hacerlo y Draco suspiro frustrado.

— Realmente no creo que un hechizo insonoro sea tan mala idea. Así tú podrás seguir llorando y a mí no me dolerá la cabeza — Draco miro a su hijo y este soltó un pequeño hipido con los ojos enrojecidos, provocando que su padre frunciera el ceño — Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no sería ser un buen padre ¿Verdad?

Con un suspiro resignado, Draco se sentó en un sillón y observo a Scorpius. Él bebe parecía incomodo, como si le molestara algo. Sin dejar de llorar, este metió su pequeño puño en su boca y comenzó a morderlo con fuerza, y ante la sorprendida mirada de su padre, prácticamente ceso su llanto. Fue en ese momento cuando una idea surgió en su cabeza, al recordar su visita al hogar de los Nott.

Su excompañero de Slytherin, tenía un hijo unos meses mayor que Scorp, y recordó como este mordía un extraño objeto cuando le vio. Theodore le había comentado que su hijo llevaba un par de días insoportable debido a los nuevos dientes que le estaban saliendo, y que esa era la única forma de calmarlo.

Con esa imagen en mente, Draco invoco un objeto igual y se lo dio a su hijo, el cual comenzó a morderlo con ansia y provocando que se tranquilizara por momentos.

Cuando horas más tarde, Astoria regresó a la habitación, encontró a su marido tranquilamente sentado en su sillón leyendo un libro, mientras que el pequeño descansaba en su regazo tranquilamente mordiendo el pequeño objeto.

Cuando su esposo le conto, evidentemente orgulloso, la conclusión a la que había llegado, Astoria se sintió molesta y feliz a partes iguales, al ver que Draco se había dado cuenta antes que ella, que lo que le ocurría al pequeño era nada más y nada menos, que le estaban saliendo sus primeros dientes.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí, el segundo capitulo que espero haya sido de vuestro agrado y no resulte aburrido ^^_

 _La pobre Astoria estaba de los nervios con tanto lloro, y el muy de Draco tranquilamente en su despacho xD_

 _Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero debido a algunos problemas no pude postear antes... El siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo prácticamente finalizado, así que si sois buenos conmigo lo subiré esta misma semana ;)_

 _Pero bueno, este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** , por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review, muchas gracias, como ya te dije en la respuesta, me ha echo muy feliz leer tu comentario._

 _Y bueno, si os ha gustado, no os olvidéis de dejarme un review con todo vuestro amor_

 _Y también añadir, que aunque me hace muchísima ilusión ver también vuestros favs, si no le dais a follow no os enterareis de cuando subo el siguiente capitulo ;)_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Primera palabra

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _Si yo fuera su dueña, ciertos personajes no habrían muerto, y cierto pelirrojo aún conservaría su oreja._

* * *

La pequeña familia Malfoy se encontraba reunida en su salón aquella tranquila tarde. El pequeño Scorpius jugaba feliz en el suelo, mientras que su madre, de rodillas frente a él, intentaba atraer su atención.

— Scor ¿Quién soy yo? — Le decía Astoria a su pequeño con voz dulce — Vamos mi vida ¿Quién soy yo?

— ¿Ah? — El pequeño emitió un balbuceo y alzó el rostro para mirar a su madre curioso.

— Eso es mi vida, vamos ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién? Maaa…maaaa — Continúo Astoria vocalizando exageradamente y apartando un rebelde mechón de la frente del pequeño — Venga, sé que puede decirlo.

— Astoria querida, deja al pequeño tranquilo un rato. Está claro que no va a hablar — Dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa, bajando el profeta y observando a su esposa — Solo lo agobiaras.

— Pero el hijo de Daphne ya dice papá y mamá, Draco. Nuestro pequeño debería empezar a hablar ya — Comentó está preocupada.

— No te preocupes tanto. Ethan es unos meses mayor que nuestro hijo y apenas acaba de comenzar a hablar… Si es que a eso se le puede llamar hablar — Añadió al final, recordando los balbuceos incomprensibles a su parecer, que emitía su sobrino.

— Daphne y yo ya hablábamos a su edad, y según tu madre, tú también — Zanjó Astoria, dando a entender que no se iba a rendir.

Draco rodó los ojos y volvió a centrarse en su lectura, mientras su esposa continuaba con sus intentos de hacer hablar al pequeño.

Al rato, Draco se levantó de su sillón y fue a salir del salón. Al pasar por detrás del pequeño, le revolvió el pelo afectuosamente, provocando que su esposa dijera su nombre con disgusto, y justo cuando su mano iba a posarse sobre el pomo, el pequeño Scorpius grito.

— ¡DWAO!

Draco se quedó parado en el sitio y se giró a mirar a su pequeño, el cual sonrió feliz al ver que su padre volvía y alzó sus pequeñas manos demandado atención.

— ¡Dwao! — Volvió a balbucear el pequeño feliz.

— ¿Lo has oído? — Le pregunto Astoria atónita a su esposo, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza con sorpresa — ¡Su primera palabra!

Astoria abrazó a su pequeño en medio de un arrebato de alegría, mientras que el pequeño intentaba zafarse del abrazo de su madre. Pasada la emoción del momento, Astoria pasó de la felicidad a la indignación.

— ¡Ha dicho Draco! ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú su primera palabra? No es justo.

Draco miro divertido a su esposa, la cual se debatía entre la felicidad y la indignación.

— Bueno, no estoy tan seguro de que haya dicho mi nombre. A no ser que ahora me llame Aco.

— Ha dicho Draco, lo has oído tan bien como yo — Astoria miro a su pequeño con ternura y rápidamente se levantó — ¡Voy a mandarle una lechuza a Daphne! No puedo esperar a contarle que nuestro pequeño ha dicho su primera palabra.

Astoria salió por la puerta, dejando a los dos hombres solos, los cuales se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que el pequeño volvió a alzar sus pequeños bracitos y balbuceo su nueva palabra.

— ¡DWACO! — Volvió a pronunciar esta vez con más acierto.

Draco se acercó al pequeño y se puso de cuclillas frente a él. Scor le miraba encantado y su padre volvió a revolverle los platinos cabellos.

— Qué manera de hacer enfadar a tu madre. Te voy a dar un consejo para el futuro pequeño, no le cojas gusto a contrariarle.

El pequeño ladeo su cabeza y miro a su padre sin entender nada.

— ¿Dwaco?

— Sí, eso es. Draaa…coooo — Respondió su padre enfatizando las palabras y haciendo que el pequeño volviera a sonreír — Y ahora ¿Por qué no haces feliz a mamá y dices su nombre?

Scorpius volvió a ladear la cabeza sin entender a su padre y se llevó uno de sus puños a la boca, mientras que su padre le observaba con cariño, y en el fondo, rebosante de orgullo al ver que había sido su primera palabra.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el tercer drabble que espero que os haya gustado._

 _En lo personal, este es de los que más me gustan de los que llevo escritos, me moría de ternura escribiéndolo e imaginándome al pequeño ¿No os lo comeríais a besos? x3_

 _Agradecer a **Drewyd** y **Juliana** **E** , por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review en el drabble anterior, muchas gracias de verdad c':_

 _Y como siempre, si os gusta, os disgusta, lo amáis o queréis quemarlo, hacedmelo saber dejando un pequeño review, no os cuesta nada y a mi me hacéis muy feliz c:_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo drabble!_


	4. Dragón

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _Si yo fuera su dueña, ciertos personajes no habrían muerto, y cierto pelirrojo aún conservaría su oreja._

* * *

Astoria arrullaba al pequeño Scor entre sus brazos, el cual bostezaba y frotaba sus ojos con cansancio. Justo cuando parecía que el pequeño finalmente iba a dormirse, Draco apareció en la habitación y tomó a su esposa por la cintura, la cual pegó un pequeño salto en el sitio, despertando por completo al pequeño.

— ¡Draco!

Le reprendió enojada Astoria, mientras que su pequeño se espabilaba rápidamente.

— ¡Dwaco!

Scor miro a Draco somnoliento, el cual alargó sus pequeños y rechonchos bracitos hacia su padre.

— ¿No debería estar ya durmiendo?

— Lo estaría, si cierta persona no hubiera aparecido.

— No me eches a mí la culpa.

Astoria suspiró molesta y siguió acunando al pequeño que volvió a adormecerse ante la mirada de sus dos progenitores. Lentamente, depositó a Scorpius en su cuna y sacó a su esposo sin miramientos de la habitación. Una vez fuera, Astoria le dedicó una reprobadora mirada y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras, Scorpius se dio la vuelta en su cuna y alargó uno de sus bracitos en busca de algo. Su pequeño puño se cerró en el aire y este frunció el entrecejo, para seguidamente abrir los ojos y observar la habitación. La luz de la luna entraba levemente por la ventana, iluminando el cuarto tenuemente.

El pequeño observo molestó la habitación hasta que vio lo que buscaba, un peluche en forma de dragón dorado que reposaba sobre una de las estanterías. Con cuidado y sujetándose firmemente de los barrotes, el pequeño se puso en pie, pero duró poco en esa posición, ya que sus pequeñas piernas aún no estaban preparadas para soportar su peso. Con enfado, el pequeño miró su peluche.

— ¡Má! ¡Agón! — Demandó con fuerza, pero su madre estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharle.

El pequeño se sentó en la cuna y miró al peluche fijamente, molesto por que su madre no lo hubiera puesto en la cuna junto a él como todas las noches.

— ¡Agón! ¡Agón!

Volvió a demandar sin resultado. El pequeño hizo un puchero y alargó sus bracitos hacia el peluche, con la inocente idea de alcanzarlo, pero obviamente eso no sucedió. Aun así, Scorpius no se dio por vencido y siguió intentando alcanzar el peluche con expresión concentrada a pesar de su corta edad. Instantes después, y para gozo del pequeño, el peluche se alzó y fue flotando hasta él, y una vez sobre la cuna, cayó suavemente. Scorpius aplaudió feliz al ver por fin el peluche junto a él y lo abrazó.

— Agón — Dijo feliz mientras se recostaba en la cama junto a su amigo.

Segundos después caía dormido, justo en el mismo que su madre se dirigía hacia su habitación.

— Olvide darle a Scorpius su peluche.

— Seguramente ya estará dormido, no deberías molestarle.

— Te aseguro que sin ese peluche, Scorpius no se dormirá.

Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió a su esposa, la cual abrió con extremo cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño hijo y entro en silencio.

— ¿No habías dicho que no le habías dado su peluche? — Susurró Draco sorprendido al ver al pequeño abrazado al dragón.

— Y no se lo di… De verdad. Tú me viste.

— Entonces apareció por arte de magia… — Añadió con sorna Draco, hasta que cayó en la verdad tras sus palabras y miró con sorpresa a su esposa.

— ¿Tú crees…?

— Si ninguno de los dos se lo dio es la única opción…

Ambos padres sonrieron felices al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y salieron de la habitación en silencio.

— En el fondo me duele habérmelo perdido.

— No te preocupes Astoria, seguro que tendrás más oportunidades de ver al pequeño Scorpius haciendo gala de sus poderes pronto. No en vano es nuestro hijo.

Astoria sonrió a Draco y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Este rodeo con su brazo la cintura de su esposa y ambos se dirigieron hacia su dormitorio, orgullosos de su pequeño hijo.

* * *

 _Y aquí el siguiente drabble que espero os guste 3_

 _Actualmente estoy fuera de casa, así que puede que me demore más entre capitulo y capitulo. Pero procurare que no pasen más de dos semanas x3_

 _Agradecerle a **Juliana E** por dejarme un review, muchas gracias guapa c: Te contestaría, personalmente, pero ando justa de tiempo xD_

 _Bueno ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

 _No os olvidéis dejarme un review que son mi alimento (?)_


	5. No tengas prisa

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _Si yo fuera su dueña, ciertos personajes no habrían muerto, y cierto pelirrojo aún conservaría su oreja._

* * *

Astoria y Daphne se encontraban tranquilamente sentadas en el salón de la mansión Nott, tomando té y charlando. Frente a ellas, sus dos pequeños jugaban tranquilamente con unos cubos. El pequeño Ethan se dedicaba a amontonarlos unos sobre otros, mientras que Scorpius, se dedicaba a tirar entre risas, todo lo que su primo intentaba levantar.

— Aún recuerdo el día que Ethan dijo mamá por primera vez… — Comentó feliz Daphne recordando la escena — Theodore estaba fuera y se enfadó bastante al ver que se había perdido su primera palabra. Estuvo enfadado como por una semana, hasta que Ethan dijo su nombre — Terminó con una carcajada.

Astoria sonrió divertida, mientras que su hijo volvía a tirar la construcción de Ethan entre carcajadas, haciendo enfadar al pequeño Nott.

— Pues lo primero que dijo Scor fue Draco. Y aunque su padre nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, sé que se sintió enormemente orgulloso de ser su primera palabra — Añadió Astoria dando un sorbo a su té.

Ambas hermanas siguieron hablando tranquilamente, hasta que al final el pequeño Ethan estalló.

— ¡No!

Gritó el pequeño, levantándose con torpeza y alejándose enfadado de su primo, el cual se sintió apenado al ver que Ethan no iba a seguir levantando construcciones.

Astoria observo los inseguros pasos de su sobrino, para a continuación mirar a su hermana, que observaba a su primogénito con orgullo.

— Cada vez anda mejor.

— ¿Verdad? Estaba muy preocupada al ver que no terminaba de echar a andar nunca a pesar de tener un año, pero finalmente lo hizo. Más vale tarde que nunca — Comento Daphne sin perder de vista a su pequeño — Scor no tardará mucho ¿No?

— No, dentro de poco debería empezar a andar finalmente.

— Bueno, pues no tengas prisa por ello. Después desearas que nunca lo hubiera conseguido. Theo y yo estamos todo el día persiguiendo al pequeño por toda la casa. Es increíble a todos los lugares que es capaz de llegar.

Mientras que decían eso, Scor observó a su primo alejarse, y tras fruncir el ceño, decidió seguirlo. Con mucha lentitud y cuidado, el pequeño se puso en pie y estiro sus brazos en un intento de mantener el equilibrio.

— Astoria… — Daphne vio al pequeño levantándose y tomo la mano de su hermana, haciendo que esta desviara la atención a su hijo. Al ver a Scor en pie, Astoria se llevó la mano a la boca con sorpresa — No me lo creo.

El pequeño dio un pequeño y corto paso, provocándose una caída al suelo. Astoria quiso ir a socorrerlo, pero su hermana la detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Tras recuperarse del golpe, el pequeño volvió a mirar a su primo, el cual lo observaba curioso. Al ver que Scor no volvía a levantarse, Ethan se dio media vuelta y se alejó andando.

Ante la situación, Scor volvió a levantarse agarrándose del sillón que estaba a su lado, e intento volver a andar. Esta vez logro dar tres pasos antes de volver a caer, y frustrado por los resultados, el pequeño decidió que era más fácil ir gateando.

Astoria observo a su pequeño con orgullo y lágrimas en los ojos.

— Mi niño ha dado sus primeros pasos…

— Verás que pronto te arrepientes de ello, hermanita — Añadió divertida Daphne, mientras observaban al pequeño Scor volver a incordiar a un frustrado Ethan.

* * *

 _Y aquí tenéis nuevo drabble._

 _Se que no es gran cosa y algo corto, pero espero que no os desagrade. Intentaré compensaroslo con el siguiente (?) Y además así ya de paso os presento oficialmente al primo de Scor, Ethan, al cual ya iréis conociendo x3_

 _Como siempre muchas gracias_ _ **Juliana E** por comentarme siempre, me hace muy feliz cada vez que veo tu review c:_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!_


End file.
